Sue Sylvester
Sue Sylvester ist die Cheerleader Trainerin an der William McKinley High School. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Im Zuge der Budgeterhöhungen für die Cheerios wurde die Kaffeemaschine im Lehrerzimmer gestrichen, Sue will ihre Kollegen dafür entschädigen und bringt deshalb Will und Ken welchen mit. Als Will sie Fragt ob nicht ein paar der Cheerios seinem Glee Club beitreten möchten, kann Sue darüber nur lachen und erklärt ihm, dass alle Schüler an der High School in eine Schublade kommen, die Cheerleader und die Sportler sind ganz oben und die Glee Kids, tja die sind in der untersten Schublade. Doch als Sue zusammen mit ein paar Cheerios dem Glee Club bei den Proben zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' zusieht wird sie neidisch und versucht Direktor Figgins dazu zu bringen den Glee Club zu streichen. Sue setzt nun alles daran den Glee Club auszulöschen und informiert Will darüber, dass wenn er es nicht bis in die Nationals schafft, Figgins seinen Club auflöst. Sie bemerkt später dass Finn und Rachel ihren Kopierer benutzen und möchte sie deshalb der Schule verweisen, ihr Vorhaben wird aber von Will gestoppt. Nachdem der Glee Club eine sehr "offensive" Tanzperformance zu dem Song Push It aufführt, ist Sue natürlich die erste die sich bei Figgins beschwert, um weiterhin ihrem Vorhaben, den Glee Club zu zerstören, nachzugehen. Als danach Quinn, Santana und Brittany dem Glee Club beitreten gibt Sue ihnen die Aufgabe als Spione für sie zu arbeiten. thumb Die Cheerios erzählen Sue dass Will zu den letzten Glee Proben nicht aufgetaucht ist, und dass sie den Choreogaphen Dakota Stanley anstellen wollen, der zwar sehr brutal aber auch sehr gut ist und auch mit Vocal Adrenaline arbeitet. Die Cheerios glauben, dass er alle schwachen Mitglieder zum gehen bringen würde. Wie auch immer, da Dakotas Gage ziemlich hoch ist, hilft Sue mit ihren Cheerios, bei einer Autowasch-Aktion, aus um den Glee Club zu "unterstützen". Aber so schnell sie Dakota anstellten feuerten sie ihn auch gleich wieder und Will kam zurück und der Club war wieder im Normalzustand. Sue war nicht zufrieden mit der Leistung der Cheerios, die den Glee Club nicht zu Fall bringen konnten. Später bekommt Sue ihre eigene Sendung bei den Lokalen Nachrichten, der Sue's Corner heißt. Sie erfährt jedoch dass wenn ihre Cheerios nicht in die Nationals schaffen die Sendung abgesetzt wird. Aber wie auch immer, Sue trifft sich danach mit Sandy Ryerson und verbündet sich mit ihm um Rachel aus dem Glee Club zu bekommen. Sandy, der glaubt dass Will den Glee Club in den Ruin treibt, ist froh dass er helfen kann und wird der neue Leiter des Schul-Musicals. Der Plan der Beiden klappt denn Rachel bewirbt sich sofort und bekommt natürlich auch gleich die Hauptrolle. Als Will Tina das Solo gibt das eigentlich Rachel haben wollte steigt sie aus dem Glee Club aus um sich komplett dem Musical zu widmen. Sue findet heraus dass Sandy andauernd Rachel kritiesiert und beleidigt, Rachel entscheidet sich zu Glee zurück zu kehren, doch als sie herausfindet dass Quinn von Finn schwanger ist, spricht sie mit Sue über Sandy. Sue sagt wenn Rachel wieder beim Musical einsteigt wird sie einiges ändern, und wirklich nachdem Rachel zustimmt übergibt Sue ihr anstatt Sandy die Leitung. Wie auch immer, schlussendlich entscheidet sie sich trotzdem für den Glee Club. Sue sitzt vor ihrem Tagebuch und schreibt darin über das kürzen zugetragene "Desaster" als Quinns Beine bei den Proben zitterten. Se schrieb dass dieses Zittern sie die Nationals kosten würde, Quinn begründete es damit dass sie müde von den Glee Proben war. Sue entschied sich deshalb dafür Will die Schuld zu geben. Sie denkt da sie daran gescheitert ist den Glee Club zu torpedieren versucht sie sich an Will. Also geht sie zu seiner Frau, Terri, und spricht mit ihr über Wills Beziehung mit Emma. Terri ist besorgt deswegen und bewirbt sich deshalb für den Job als Schulschwester, obwohl sie keinerlei medizinisches Wissen hat. Sie gibt allen Glee Kids Aufputschmittel weshalb Rektor Figgins sich dazu entscheidet dass der Glee Club einen Co-Leiter brucht und wählt dafür Sue. Sue is the New Directions' new Co-Director, causing huge arguments between Will and herself. She asks her Cheerio spies (Quinn, Brittany, Santana) what they think the club's biggest flaw was, and Quinn said "The minorities think they are not being heard." She splits up the Glee Club according to minorities, trying to make the kids think Will is racist and sexist, and causes conflict. Sue comes up with a song for the minorities (or Sue's "Elite" Glee Club). They sing Hate on Me, with Mercedes singing the solos. Sue also finds out that her Cheerios are not academically eligible to be cheerleaders, because Will flunked them all to sabotage her. Sue also forces Jacob Ben Israel to reveal to her that Quinn is pregnant. Sue gives Will back full power of the Glee Club. Sue ist nun der neue Co-Leiter der New Directions, was zu einigen Streitereien zwischen Will und ihr führt. Sie fragt ihre Cheerio Spione was sie denken der größte Schwachpunkt dern Gruppe ist. Quinn antwortet darauf dass sich die Minderheitsschüler unterdrückt fühlen. Sue teilt daraufhin den Club in zwei Gruppe wobei sie sich alle Minderheiten herauspickt, was ihn als Rassisten dastehen lässt. Sue entscheidet sich für einen Song für ihre Gruppe Hate On Me. Sie findet heraus dass die schulischen Leistungen nicht gerade die besten sind, was natürlich wiederum von Will ausgeht der alle in Spanisch durfallen lassen könnte und sie somit nicht mehr den Cheerios angehören dürften. Sue zwingt dann Jacob den Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu posten und sie erwähnt es zusätzlich noch vor dem gesamten Glee Club. Sie verliebt sich in ihren Kollegen vom Sender wo sie "Sue's Corner" dreht, Rod Remington. Er will mit ihr an einem "Swing" Wettbewerb mitmachen, also bittet sie Will um ein paar Tanzstunden, wodurch sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Will aufbaut. Sue findet jedoch heraus dass Rod sie mit seiner Kollegin Andrea betrügt, was deren Beziehung beendet. Nach diesem Beziehung-Aus ist Sue wieder ganz die Alte, wodurch auch die Freundschaft mit Will wieder beendet ist. Außerdem schmeißt sie Quinn aus den Cheerios. Sue wird dazu gezwungen ein Casting für die Cheerios zu veranstalten nachem Quinn nicht mehr Mitglied ist. Kurt, Mercedes und ein paar andere bewerben sich, sie nimmt aber keinen von ihnen. Ausgenommen Becky Jackson, ein Mädchen das am Down-Syndrom erkrankt ist. Sue nimmt sie in die Cheerios auf was Will sehr überrascht. Rektor Figgins will die Budgets von einigen Clubs kürzen um mehr Rampen für Rollstühle an der Schule zu installieren, darunter natürlich auch Sues, die das ganze für eine schreckliche Idee hält. Aber plötzlich bezahlt Sue für drei neue Rampen, später stellt sich heraus dass ihre Schwester, Jean, ebenfalls am Down-Syndrom leidet und sie diese Tatsache wahrscheinlich dazu bewegt das Geld aufzubringen. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen Songs Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2